A Different Kind Of War
A/N Re-doing this story.. I have something different in mind now. Introduction Doubt is something natural, everyone has doubt. They also have fear, no one person is fearless, it doesn't matter. You could be afraid of the big things, like heights, or planes. Or the small things, like needles and spiders. You should not be ashamed of what you fear. Fear is there to make you stronger, not to make you crack down. Ambition is also natural too, everyone dreams big, especially if they are young. Fights happen too, but not because of people that hate eachother Hate is too strong of a word to use. No, people fight because they are different, because they are not the same in thoughts and ways. In the end, we all have our reasons, fight or no fight, friends or mutual feelings. In the end, we're just human, although, as my great grandpaw said. "Humans are more animal... Then animals" Don't know what that means.. Really don't x3 So enjoy the stories, about cats x3, and their different kinds of war. Story 1 ~ Dovepaw ~ Doubt Hello! I'm Dovepaw! I'm just an apprentice of Windclan right now, but not just any apprentice! The medicine cat apprentice! But... I think something's wrong.. Medicine cats see Starclan right? Or.. Are supposed to right? Why am I not seeing Starclan? Even when I went to the moon-stone? I know they're real! They have to be real. "Dovepaw! Can you go get some marigold for me? We're running low and I don't want to leave it off in case something happens." Sunblaze mewed. Sunblaze is my mentor you see, she's really nice, but really strict.. Oh well, that's the duty of the mentor I guess, all the other apprentices just hunt and fight. I just collect herbs and treat wounds, cats think it's not all that important.. But it's really fun! But it can.. And will get lonely, because you see, medicine cats aren't allowed to have mates... Sometimes I wonder if this is worth it.. But.. It has to be worth it, I don't even see Starclan, I don't see anything special in the way the wind blows, or the way the leaves rustle. I was meant to be medicine cat! I know I was meant to be! I have to be... I guess it doesn't matter, Sunblaze is getting old, she really needs me, her hips are failing, of course... Soon, I'll be getting my name! Not that I want Sunblaze to leave me.. I'd be upset. "Stop day-dreaming! We need that marigold!" Sunblaze snapped, sorting the herbs. I nodded oto her, I don't have much of a choice really. ~*~*~*~ I thought to myself that Marigold was gold right... Or was it white? I forget. Maybe it was yellow... More importantly? What is it used for? Putting on cuts? I know cob-webs are for stopping the bleeding, but that's super basic. No one would forget that! .. I think. Ah, who cares, I know it's used for stopping some sort of bleeding on cuts.. Something like that. My clans territory is pretty abundant in marigold and heather. So, I'm sure I'll run into some marigold, it'd be way easier if I knew what it looked like! I still don't see Starclan, I still see nothing special in the way the clouds dance across the sky, or how the heather makes the hills look like they're moving. There's nothing to see in that. At least.. Nothing to see through my eyes. ~*~*~*~ I looked up from where I was putting the marigold I found down, Sunblaze seemed to be approving that I found the right herb for once. Never mistake nettle seeds for poppy seeds. Worst thing to do ever. Poppy seeds and nettle seeds are different right? Especially they're purpose, poppy seeds were for pain.. Or was that nettle seeds? But, not that it matters, poppy seeds are different then nettle seeds! Does it even matter? I don't know. ~*~*~*~ Here's the second time I'm going to the moonstone, to "speak" with my ancestors. Hah.. Who are we kidding, they will never speak to me, I've listened to the surroundings, watched the stars, the clouds, everything! They still don't speak to me, I even resorted to talking to the clouds, just to get them to say something. But they never do. And... They never will speak to me. Dovepaw got her medicine cat name, Dovepelt, and did her best to try and listen to her ancestors, who were talking to her. The problem was... she didn't believe in them. Story 2 ~ Mousekit ~ Fear Hey! I'm Mousekit! A kit in the strong Shadowclan! We aren't afraid of anything. Except me, I fear all, I especially fear water... I guess I am a mouse. "Mousekit! Mousekit! Come out and play!" Snowkit mewed, but how could I? What if something happened? I don't want to get hurt. Or... What if the camp was attcked an I got hurt by a mean Thunderclan warrior? What if I died!? I don't want to die! No.. I'll be safe here right? Nothing could happen to me in the Nursery. Of course not! But, it gets boring, not going outside and playing with the other kits, who aren't afraid, who want to become warriors, who aren't afraid of claws. But I'm afraid of claws... I'm afraid to die... My friends say there's nothing to worry about, while my mother i the same as me, but is afraid of me to die, so I stay in the nursery, but I don't care! I'll stay in this nursery.. And I won't die. -- Stormkit whispered, "Hey, want to go to the river?" Applekit nodded, "Yeah! We can see how cold it is!" she mewed, and she looked at the timid Mousekit, who's light brown fur was shivering in fear. Stormkit draweled, "Come on, Mousekit! You're not scared are you?" he teased his friend. "N-No..." Mousekit muttered. Stormkit twitched his whiskers, "Cool, so are we going?" he asked Applekit and Mousekit, swishing his tail in excitement. Applekit mewed, "Of course!" and padded towards the camp entrence to wait for Stormkit and Mousekit. And Stormkit turned to look at Mousekit. Mousekit stood up, and padded towards Applekit, tail flicking in nervousy. Stormkit sooned joined them, and they snuck away from the camp, Stormkit and Applekit were bouncing in excitement, but Mousekit stayed a little bit behind, ears back. Soon, they reached the river, Stormkit and Applekit looked over the edge, daring each-other to jump in, but Mousekit stayed away. "Be careful guys!" Mousekit whimpered. -- Too bad they weren't careful. Mousekit had a good reason to fear water, for it was that day that his two friends. His only friends. Died by falling off that rock, and Mousekit was too frozen in shock too do anything, so he resolved to stay safe. When he was a warrior though, he died facing his fear, by saving two kits from drowing the same way his friends did. He is now known as Mouseclaw, the hero of the starry river, and is now referred as a sacred place to the Shadowclan cats. So when you face your fear, something good will come out of it. Face your fear, and show your fear that you're not afraid. Because you're bigger then your fear. Mouseclaw used to be afraid of anything, but now, he is truly safe in Starclan, respected through all the clans and Starclan, for facing his fear. And the kits... They named their kits after Mouseclaw, knowing that this was their way to show their gratitude, and that Mouseclaw was a true warrior. And he always will be, a true warrior. Because a warrior doesn't need to be fearless, they need to be warriors, scared or not. Story 3 ~ Hollowpaw ~ Ambition Hello! I'm Hollowpaw, and I'm going to be the greatest warrior ever! I also want to be the best leader ever, I'd do anything to become leader! Anything! Even... Even if I have to do really major things... To get what I want. "Hollowpaw! Hollowpaw!" I hear them cheer my new apprentice name, I wished they'd continue cheering my name, for they should remember it. Because my name, I will go down in history as the best warrior ever, and the best leader, everyone will admire me! Respect me! I work hard, I deserve to be a respected warrior, some of the warriors get more respect, and us apprentices do all the dirty work while they do the exciting stuff, like hunting and fighting. Hmph! I can fight just as well as all of the warriors of Riverclan! Of all the clans! I'm the best hunter, the best fighter. And the best leader. I was the one that gave the addvice that saved our little island from the Shadowclan cats, but no, a warrior had totake the credit because I was too young. I'm not young! It's been 5 moons since I heard them cheer my name, Hollowpaw! I want respect, I want to be known! I deserve the credit I should have gotten for saving the entirety of Riverclan! Oh no, I won't submit to grovelling in submission, like some cats, to feed my ambition, no, I'm a hard worker, someday, I'll be the leader I want to be. No, never, ever, will I grovel in submission, no, I'm going to higher levels, even if I have to prove myself hundred times over! Even more then that! I'd do anything.. Anything, to make sure my ambition comes true. Anything! ~*~*~*~ A Riverclan patrol, consisting of Hollowclaw, the newest deputy, and his friends, Treeclaw and Silverdawn, who were on a mission to find the missing leader. Hollowclaw pointed out, "Maybe he was patrolling?" "Obviously." Silverdawn said in a sarcastic, yet playful voice. Treeclaw though, wasn't so playful, but he smelled the air, and asked, "Smell that? It's blood." Hollowclaw sniffed the air too, and sneered, "Thanks obvious." in a playful voice. Silverdawn suddenly got worried, "That smells like our leader." she murmured in a growl, while Treeclaw nodded. They followed the scent, and Silverdawn and Treeclaw were horrified when they stumbled upon Moonstar, the leader of Riverclan. Silverdawn and Treeclaw were speechless for words, but Hollowclaw mustered up a voice in a squeak, "You guys should take him back to camp... I'll stay here and look around." They both nodded, and grabbed the lifeless cat, and padded away. Hollowclaw just stared at the ground, a smirk growing on his face. Anything... ~*~*~*~ Strangly, when Hollowclaw became leader, it was a golden age for Riverclan, he led them to prosperity, but soon... Karma would catch up to him. Everyone respected him, admired him, just like he wanted, but it wasn't without it's price. He was killed when he was old, his successor, his own deputy killed him with more evil intention, making Riverclan crumble. When he went to Starclan, Moonstar had forgiven him, saying that it was no longer his time to lead, and it was his trusted deputys turn. But sadly, Riverclan would continue to crumble under the cruel, harsh leadership that Greenstar, who was jealous, and had the intention of installing fear into all the clans. Hollowclaw may have been a good leader. But what he did set another cat on a darker path, even if he was accepted as a Starclan cat.. Moonstar still didn't trust him completly, even if he had forgiven him. For Greenstar was Hollowstar's apprentice, and admired him above all others, and wanted to be just like him. Flaws and all. Story 4 ~ Sunwing ~ The Fight A fight can only ever go one way. And you always lose something in the end. Wether it be something you treasure... Or you lose a part of yourself, and you're forced to hide behind something you're not. It can only ever go one way. Fights are like that, they tear apart families, friends, and cats you don't even know, and clans that you've got along with. In the end... We will always lose something from a fight. May it be that treasure that you care so deeply for.. Or you yourself that you lose. Cats don't know why they fight, but they do, why? Because we're cats, we just do, it's in our nature, we fight to survive, and we fight because we feel threatened in the enviroment we're in. Neither are we to blame, but we're also the causes for each side of a fight. Losing something you thought you had, well... You never had it in the first place. You just thought you did. And were just shocked... Everyone needs a friend to talk to. I don't, not anymore, never again. Never again, will I trust so deeply in something that I shouldn't have had in the first place. Because I never had it. And knowing this... Did I even have friends to begin with? Did I deserve the pain I went through? Maybe I did, maybe I didn't... A fight can only ever go one way. And usually, fate isn't on our side... Being a warrior means more then hunting and fighting they say. But really... That's all it really is unless you're a leader, hunting and fighting. Hunting and fighting. Hunting and fighting. That's all a warrior really does next to teaching apprentices. Hunting and fighting. Fighting and hunting. Knowing what you're fighting for, you're lucky. I no longer know what I'm fighting for. Is it even worth it anymore? Do I have the choice? Maybe I do... Maybe I don't Maybe I just can't fight no more, I'm too tired to go on. But I'm a warrior, we're expected to fight. But... I'm all alone.. Maybe I was always alone... Maybe I just lost something... But in the end... I was always alone.. In every way. I don't want to be alone. But it's no longer my choice, being alone is the only thing that'll comfort me. I can no longer face the ugly truth. That loyalty means nothing to the clans these days. And all it means to cats these days are hunting and fighting. Hunting and fighting. Hunting and fighting. Always hunting and fighting. Always. I can't fight no more, I can't hunt no more. I'm just tired of all the hunting and fighting, and for what purpose? Survival? Just to fight? Because there's something worth fighting for? But what if it's not worth fighting for anymore? What do you do then? You can't just turn your back on the clan... But you know that if you do, they'll just treat you like you're a traitor of the olden days of the old clans. Because you're not hunting and fighting Hunting and fighting. '' ''Hunting and fighting. Always hunting and fighting. You're not a warrior if you're not hunting and fighting. My only problem is.. I just can't see what I'm fighting for. And if.. If I can see what I'm fighting for... Would I still fight? I'm not sure anymore, I'm just not sure. I'm not sure what's right, and I'm not sure what's wrong. I don't want to fight anymore, it hurts me inside to know that this whole time... Fighting was worthless this whole time. There's nothing one can do, fighting in the end was always worthless, you lose too much... It's just not worth it. Some cats can't face the ugly truth of fights, so they pick something to fight for. And end up losing themselves. It always happens, it happened to my clan. It's just the matter of how small the matter really was. We had no reason to fight. We had nothing to gain... But we had everything to lose. Clan loyalty. Friends. Our own trust of each-other. Fights can do so much damage, and it only takes what? A couple moons to truly make the clan fall aprt like my clan did... We had nothing to fight for. We never did. And now, cats are picking random things to fight for. Like food. Water. Their own lives. I no longer wish to fight for anything, because I just don't see the point anymore. Fights always end up in loss. There's nothing to fight for. Give me a whole clan and say, "They have a reason to fight." I'd probably just laugh. Give me two cats and say, "These cats are the best of friends." I'd roll my eyes. I've seen both these things, and they don't happen like they do. That's just stories Clans don't get along, just like that. Cats don't get along, just like that. In the end The only reason cats fight is to retain their dignity as warriors. Some cats fight because they feel it's right. It's not, in the end. Before fighting... Do cats ever truly think what's worth fighting for? Give me a cat that proves me wrong. And I'll know that there's still some compassion left in the ragged and broken up clans. And that there's still hope for them. But there's no hope for me, or my clan, it's too late for us. Too late. We fought for our selves. Not for each-other, like we should have. Bring me a clan that will change how the current clans work. And I might just say, "Maybe there's hope for them after all." But it's too late. We fight because we fight. We don't usually think about what we're fighting for. We just do, because we're warriors, that's what we're trained for. Hunting and fighting. Hunting and fighting... Hunting and fighting... Always... Even in the stars... Hunting and fighting. Hunting and fighting. Gets boring right? Yeah, it is, being a warrior ain't all fun and games. I garentee you, once you become a warrior, you'll lose something too. Like your innocent kit attitude about things. But if you don't lose something Lucky you. '' ''Because we all did lose something. Because of a fight that broke out between the clans. Luck just wasn't on our side I guess. I hope to Starclan this time, it's on your side. Maybe times are changing. I forget the saying the elders used to say. But I hope you live a good life. Because we never got that. Oh well... What's life without it's rough moments? Life would be pretty boring don't you think? What a price to pay for a little piece of something that you treasure. What a price to pay for fighting... Life will get better for your clan I'm sure. But it's your time, and you can change what we left behind. Just don't make the same mistakes we did. We lost everything to each-other, the clans are now like rogue groups... I have faith in you, maybe you can change the clans. Back to what they're supposed to be. Just never make the mistakes... And maybe.. We do have a chance... If you succed... You replace what I had lost all those moons before... A reason to keep going. If you can do that, I'm sure all the clans will be grateful for what you did. Because you fixed what we did. You can find a reason to keep going. It's funny though... When you're dead, cats are alot more attentive. Haha... Starclan protect you... I'm not the only one who knows you can bring the clans back. Starclan has faith in you, because you're our last hope. Good luck on your adventures! And pay attention, Starclan will help you. You just have to listen. Listen... And you just might learn something about yourself. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Community